


Alien TV

by tptigger



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: BYO Subtext, Gen, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita goes over to Kit's house to see what he's up to.  (Slice of life ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien TV

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and situations are the property of Diane Duane.
> 
> Written for wintercreek

 

 

"Hi, Nita, come on in," Carmela said, stepping back from the door. "Kit's watching the TV. Just don't point out to him that he's watching an alien program, he hates it when I point out that it's good he hacked it to get intergalactic satellites."

"Thanks, Carmela," Nita said. "Let me sneak up on him, okay?"

Carmella just grinned, retreating to her room.

Nita slipped into the living room where Kit was so intent on the TV that he didn't notice Nita come in. So Nita, stifling a laugh, flopped down on the couch next to Kit, laying her head in his lap.

"What am I, a pillow?" Kit asked grumpily.

"Maybe," Nita replied.'

"Did you need something?" Kit asked.

"A pillow," Nita replied with a grin.

"Dai Staiho, cousin," Kit replied. "Glad to be of some small service to life."

Nita giggled. "Sarcastic much."

"Nope," Kit said. "I'm dead serious. You want me to say it in the speech?"

Nita blinked. "That won't be necessary."

"So seriously, Nita, what brings you over here? I don't mind being your pillow, but it seems an awfully long trip when you have perfectly good pillows on your couch."

"Maybe I just wanted the company," Nita replied. "Dairine is brooding again."

"Do you blame her?" Kit asked.

"Well, no, but I figured I'd leave her to it," Nita replied.

Kit nodded as the new dog that was somehow still Ponch pranced into the room, bounded up to Nita and gave her messy doggie kisses on the face.

"Ponch!" they both laughed.

Ponch sat, looking up at them innocently at them.

"Should we go bug Tom and Carl?" Kit asked.

"Why?" Nita asked.

"You're restless, need something to do."

"Wouldn't going to see them require moving?" Nita asked.

"Yeah," Kit replied.

"Nope," Nita said.

Kit laughed, reaching down and brushing a tuft of hair out of Nita's eyes. "Okay. Sitting here it is."

End

 


End file.
